Alligator clip jumpers are used today to clip onto terminals in order to bypass electrical circuits for testing and troubleshooting purposes. Alligator clips have several disadvantages. They pop off easily and cannot be clipped onto recessed terminals as are found on thermostat sub-bases, for example.
Also known in the prior art is a test lead for a meter, the test lead having only one magnetic end, in a flush configuration. This lead also cannot be used with recessed terminals.
No jumpers having magnets at both ends are known to exist in the prior art, and no prior art jumpers suitable for use with recessed terminals are known to exist.